


Please Hold Me

by WingsofMidnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Connie is confused, Cuddles, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Jean can be a nice asshole, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofMidnight/pseuds/WingsofMidnight
Summary: A one shot in which Eren has a particularly bad nightmare and Jean is there to help for once.OrConnie has no fucking clue what's going on.





	Please Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one shot, if people like this work I may continue with it and just have chapters of one shots. Enjoy!

Flashes of red engulfed the peaceful black his closed eyelids provided. Screams of pure terror were cut off by the sound of cracking bones and the squelch of blood between giant teeth. But little Eren tuned everything out and his only focus was on his limp mother's body as it slowly moved towards the sickening smile of the revolting creature. 

He didn't notice he was moving until after his mother was bitten in half. Still in a daze and not fully registering the situation he began to pound on the person head who was supposedly carrying him. 

Said person grabbed his little arm and threw him over their shoulder and onto the ground. 

Hannes. 

He was crying and apologizing. 

That's when little Eren finally managed to grasp onto the situation and he began to wail and sob. He just wanted his mother's loving embrace and for her to tell him it was just a dream and that everything was fine. 

But now that would never happen. He turned back to Hannes but whatever he was saying didn't match up to the words Eren was hearing. 

" WAKE UP JEAGER!" 

That's weird... Hannes always calls him by his first name.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He was woken up by thrashing sheets and muffled screams and sobs. He grumpily turned to look over the side of his bunk bed only to be met with the sight of Eren Jeager with tears streaming down his cheeks, throwing punches and kicks at nothing but air. 

His eyes widened marginally, nightmares were a normal thing, but this was not Eren's usual nightmare. Usually Eren just cried silently or growled... But this was full out insane looking. 

He didn't know he was moving until he heard the almost inaudible thump of his clothed feet hit the ground. He cautiously moved towards the brunette. Not wanting to violently wake the crazed teen, Jean gently laid both hands on Eren's forearms and forced them still. But Eren's legs were still kicking and he could feel Eren straining his arms. 

" WAKE UP JEAGER!" He whispered-yelled. 

Out of complete panic, Jean began gingerly rubbing Eren's arms- up and down- until he felt Eren calm down majorly. 

He sighed quietly in relief and removed his hands but before he could get far Eren let out a small whimper. He turned back to the brunette and almost shit himself when he saw Eren's bright green eyes staring at him pathetically. 

Normally Jean would've lashed out at Eren (or anybody) for scaring him like that, but instead he went for compassion. 

" Are you alright now?" He asked Eren gently, not knowing what state the boy was in. 

Eren, instead of answering, reached out his arm towards Jean and desperately grabbed the edge of his sleeping shirt. 

Furrowing his brows, Jean watched as Eren pulled Jean closer to the side of his bed. 

Jean yelped when the brunette pulled him down so all Eren had to do was sit up a little to get to Jean's ear. 

" Jean... please hold me.." 

The ash haired male looked at Eren incredulously. 

" Something ain't right in your head, Jeager. I think you should try to sleep." Jean moved to step away but Eren's grip tightened. 

The boy's eyes widened in fear and more tears looked at the corner of his eyes. 

" If I go to sleep the nightmares will come back! Please Jean..." 

Jean's heart shattered for the war broken boy, so he complied. He lifted up the corner of Eren's bed sheet and moved in. 

As soon as he settled in Eren had latched himself onto Jean, his arms curled up against Jean's chest, along with his head. 

Jean wasn't used to this Eren, broken, fragile and gentle spoken. It frightened him and made him want to know what happened to this boy. It almost made him angry, but right now Eren doesn't need someone prying into his past life. He needs someone who is willing to comfort him without fully knowing the situation. 

Jean slipped one arm around Eren's slim waist and the other played with the brunette' s (surprisingly) soft locks. 

Hearing Eren sigh contently made Jean sure, that he would try his damn best to fulfill that part. 

With that final declaration Jean drifted off into a dreamless slumber, as did Eren. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Marco woke up, he woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and when he fully awoke he noticed all of the 104th boys crowded around Eren's bed. ( Armin had to be moved out due to Eren's violent sleeping habits) 

He climbed down the ladder and frowned when he couldn't see what all the commotion was about. 

It didn't take long when Connie began screeching. 

" I THOUGHT THEY HATED EACHOTHER, SO WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY CUDDLING IN THE SAME BED!!!!???" 

He heard a deep chuckle come from Reiner's direction. 

" Well in this world Connie, anything is possible. Honestly Annie saw this coming, her and Bert made bets." He then turned to the tall dark haired boy beside him, " You owe Annie 5 bucks Bertl." 

A small whine was heard from the sweaty beanpole. 

By now Marco had pushed through the small crowd and was now standing beside the bed that the two cuddling boys occupied. 

" Its kind of adorable..." Armin commented. " I mean look how peaceful Eren seems." 

A few murmurs of agreements were heard but the quiet room was interrupted by Connie's yelling once again. 

" But they weRE JUST FIGHTING AT LAST NIGHT'S SUPPER, HOW DID THEY BECOME ALL BUDDY-BUDDY IN ONE NIGHT??!!" 

Marco turned on Connie to tell him to be quiet but he was too late as a groan sounded from behind him. Everyone turned to look at the bed and watched as Jean's tight grip on Eren loosened. 

The two-toned male's eyes scrunched up before they opened sleepily. He stretched before trying to sit up but the weight on his chest preventing him from doing so. 

Eren also stirred- but only because of the movement of the other male he was currently laying on. 

" Morning Gays!" Reiner happily greeted with hearty laugh. The other boys also laughed or snickered. 

Jean and Eren both shot up at that, Jean slamming his head on the bunk above him. He cursed before turning and glaring at the crowd of boys surrounding him and Eren. He just grumbled while Eren sat on Jean's lap red faced. 

" Would you all just fuck off?" Jean growled. " Don't we have breakfast soon? Go get ready and leave us alone." 

The other boys all giggled and walked away and began getting ready for the morning. 

Jean turned to Eren, who was still sitting on his lap and smiled softly. 

" Do you feel alright this morning?" 

Eren nodded and yawned. 

Jean smirked, " Your breath smells like horsecrap." 

" You look like horsecrap, Horseface!" Eren glared.

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Connie screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! R&R is welcomed but flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Constructive criticism is also welcomed.


End file.
